Lynton and Barnstaple Railway Vans
|last_appearance=Gordon Takes a Tumble |creator(s)=*David Mitton *Britt Allcroft |country_of_origin = * Island of Sodor * England |basis=Lynton & Barnstaple Railway Vans |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |wheels=4 |railway=North Western Railway }} The Lynton & Barnstaple Railway Vans are rolling stock used for transporting goods and merchandise throughout various railways. They are also simply known as vans or trucks in the UK narration or cars in the US narration. They appeared in the show between the second and sixth series. Biography Thomas & Friends When Diesel failed to shunt a rake of old trucks, some of these vans were seen singing a rude parody of "Pop Goes the Weasel" called Pop Goes the Diesel, much to Diesel's annoyanceSeries 2 "Pop Goes the Diesel". Sometime afterwards, one of these trucks broke away from their engine and chased Duck down Gordon's Hill. Duck and his crew bravely attempted to take control of the train, but crashed into a barber shop. The trucks did not care, and were feeling very pleased with themselvesSeries 2 "A Close Shave". These vans were later used as part of the Flying Kipper, as extra vans were required after a boat returned with a greater load of fish than usual. Duck was acting as a "banker" for Henry's train on Gordon's Hill. However, Duck accidentally rammed into the rear van when a faulty tail-lamp fell off on Gordon's HillSeries 4 "Fish". Personality These trucks on fit into the category of Troublesome Trucks. Types of sentient vans in the television series: File:LyntonandBarnstapleRailwayVans3.png|Troublesome Trucks (square faces) File:LyntonandBarnstapleRailwayVans.png|Troublesome Trucks (larger square faces) File:L&bvanroundnose.png|Troublesome Trucks (larger square faces with round nose) Technical Details Basis These vans are based on Lynton and Barnstaple Railway Box Vans. In real life, the vans are narrow gauge, but have been resized to standard gauge in the television series. File:L&Bvanbasis.jpg|A Lynton and Barnstaple van in real life Types of van designs Vans with lower bufferbeams were made in the second series to be compatible with engines who had abnormally low bufferbeams. File:LyntonandBarnstapleRailwayVans.png|A standard type of van File:LyntonandBarnstapleRailwayVans1.png|A van with a raised bufferbeam Livery These vans were painted dark brown. A black van with a raised bufferbeam appears in the second series. From the fourth to fifth series they are rust coloured and white graffiti had been added on to them. A grey van appears in the annuals. File:LyntonandBarnstapleRailwayVans.png|A dark brown van File:LyntonandBarnstapleRailwayVans1.png|A black van File:LyntonandBarnstapleRailwayVans2.png|Vans with white graffiti in Series 4 File:LyntonandBarnstapleRailwayVans3.png|A grey van Appearances |-|Television Series= |-|Other Media= Trivia * One of these vans had raised buffers to match the engines and other rolling stock. This particular van along with its face-mask is now in possession of Twitter user ThomasTankMerch. * One of these vans made its last appearance in the widescreen version of the sixth series episode, Gordon Takes a Tumble. A van can be faintly seen tumbling down the hill when Gordon and his goods train begin to derail. Merchandise * Tomica * Waku Waku (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * Capsule Plarail * Departing Now (discontinued) * Bachmann (narrow gauge) References Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Standard gauge Category:The Main Line